Die Natur
thumb|284px Die Natur, ist die Gesamtheit der Phänomene der physischen Welt. Es wird gesagt, dass sie die unsichtbare Kraft ist, die hinter allem Leben steht und das Universum regiert. Sie fungiert als Quelle der Magie einer Hexe, die durch die Nutzung von verschiedenen Zaubern, die Natur manipuliert. Die Erde wird von den Hexen, als die physische Manifestation der Natur angesehen, die sie ständig mit Kräutern und Werkzeugen versorgt, um alle Arten von Bedrohungen zu neutralisieren. Die Geister haben die Kontrolle über die Welt der Toten, um die Aktionen der Hexen zu überwachen, damit diese die Möglichkeit haben, die Kraft der Natur zu kanalisieren. Spezies Gleichgewicht der Gesetze Eine Reihe von "Gesetzen", die die Natur beschlossen hat, sind nicht immer absolut. Die Gesetze, die sich mit der Balance befassen, können direkt oder indirekt "gekippt" werden. *'Der Kreislauf des Lebens:' Jedes Wesen auf der Welt und im Universum, wird geboren, lebt und stirbt irgendwann unumgänglich. Das Leben von jedem Wesen ist von großer Bedeutung, da die Materie immer fließt, um neue Wesen zu schaffen, die dann irgendwann sterben und der Kreislauf von neuen beginnt. Wenn der Kreislauf von einer Person unterbrochen wird, sind die Folgen unvorhersehbar und zur Wiederherstellung wird viel zeit benötigt. Vampire, brechen diese Regeln grundsätzlich. Sie werden zwar als Menschen geboren, und leben wie Menschen, aber an einem Punkt in ihrem leben sterben sie und kommen zurück. Sie wandeln unter den Lebenden und den Toten, was bedeutet, dass sie sich nicht für eine Seite entscheiden können. Selbst, wenn die Vampire sterben, finden sie keinen Frieden, wegen ihren taten in der Welt der lebenden. *'Der Respekt vor den Toten:' Wenn man einen Menschen wieder zum Leben erwecken will, muss das unmittelbar nach seinem Tod geschehen, denn sonst, nimmt der Lauf der Natur überhand und der Körper zersetzt sich. Wenn der Mensch wiederbelebt ist, kehrt er in seinen materiellen Körper zurück und verursacht aber einen Riss zwischen dem Schleier, dem Materiellen und dem Immateriellen. Dieser Riss bringt dann gute und böse Geister hervor, die zwischen den Welten reisen können und das Leben der lebenden beeinflussen. *'Selbstakzeptanz:' Jede Kreatur auf der Welt, hat Fähigkeiten und Kräfte, die ihn charakterisieren. Wenn eine Hexe ihrer Kräfte durch die Natur beraubt wird, dann werden alle Zauber dieser Hexe rückgängig gemacht, bis sie ihren Fehler akzeptiert. *'Die Sicherheit der Spezies:' Wenn eine neue Spezies geschaffen wird, muss ein Ausgleich geschaffen werden, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, damit keine andere Spezies zu schaden kommt. Hybriden, sind Kreaturen, die ihre Ursprungsart (Werwölfe) gefährden, was ein Ungleichgewicht und ein Aussterben von einigen anderen Kreaturen bedeutet. *'Nutzung der Magie:' Alle Hexen, müssen gut genug 2ausgebildet sein, damit sie die Magie der Natur, in ihren Zaubern, benutzen können. Weil die Hexen, dunkle Magie nutzen können, straft die Natur sie, wenn sie die dunkle Magie zu häufig nutzen. *'Schöpfung und Zerstörung:' Die Naturgesetze verbieten es Allen, alles zu zerstören oder zu schaffen. Übernatürliche Regeln Obwohl Hexen, Vampire und andere übernatürliche Kreaturen die Gesetze der Natur beugen können, gibt es einige Gesetze, die nicht gebrochen werden können. Allerdings gibt einige Lücken: *'1. Regeln bei Zaubern und Gegenständen:' Jeder Zauber ist unterschiedlich, da verschiedene Werkzeuge in diesen benutzt werden. Es gibt wenige Situationen, wo eine Hexe, keinen Zauber oder ihren Geist benutzen muss, nämlich wenn sie jemanden Schmerzen zufügt oder wenn sie Telekinese benutzt. Dunklere Formen der Magie, wie Expression, können auch Dinge vollbringen, wie z.B Silas mit bloßen Gedanken in Stein zu verwandeln. Bestimmte Objekte, haben ihre eigenen Regeln, wie z.B die Gilbert-Ringe, die nur bei Menschen wirken oder wie der Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch, den man bei Urvampiren benutzen kann, der aber bei Klaus nicht wirkt, weil er ein Hybrid ist. *'2. Eine Hexe kann nur so viel Macht channeln:' Laut Kol kann jede Hexe nur so viel Magie channeln, bevor die Macht beginnt zu "zerfallen". Ein Beispiel ist, dass Bonnie die Magie von 100 toten Hexen gechannelt hat oder das Kol und Rebekah Finn dazu gezwungen haben, mehr Magie durch seine Opfer zu channeln. *'3. Vampire, Werwölfe, Hybriden und andere Spezies haben Grenzen:' In manchen Fällen, können diese Grenzen jedoch "übergangen" werden. Nämlich, wenn ein Werwolf sich entscheiden kann, ob er sich verwandelt oder nicht, weil er ein Hybrid ist oder wenn ein Vampir immun gegen Sonnenlicht ist, weil er einen Tageslichtring besitzt. Jedoch gibt es für jede Stärke eine Schwäche, wie z.B, dass Vampire in Wohnungen oder Immobilien durch eine lebendige Person eingeladen werden müssen. Naturphänomene Ein Himmelsereignis ist ein astronomisches Phänomen, welches von Interesse für Hexen ist, denn diese Phänomene haben mit mehreren oder einzelnen Himmelskörpern zu tun, dessen Magie die Hexen channeln können. Beispiele dafür sind: Mondphasen, Meteorschauer, Kometen und Sonnen- und Mondfinsternisse u.v.m. thumb|Die Sonne|150px *'Die Sonne:' Die Sonne ist der nächste Stern zur Erde, dessen Macht die größte ist, welche eine Hexe benutzen kann. Durch die Sonne entstanden die Planeten, Monde (von Planeten) und Gürtel von Asteroiden im Sonnensystem. Im Gegensatz zu anderen machtvollen Energiequellen, ist die Macht der Sonne die am leichtesten zugängliche Quelle der Magie. thumb|Der Mond|150px *'Der Mond:' Der Mond ist der einzige natürliche Mond der Erde und es ist der größte natürliche Mond eines Planeten im Sonnensystem im Verhältnis zur seiner eigenen primären Größe. Der Mond ist eine kleine Version von "Terra", welcher für einige Vorgänge auf der Erde verantwortlich ist oder auf diese einwirkt, wie z.B bei der Schwerkraft oder beim Magnetismus. thumb|Eine Finsternis|150px *'Die Finsternis:' Eine Finsternis ist ein astronomisches Ereignis, bei dem ein astronomisches Objekt in den Schatten eines anderen eintritt oder wenn sich dieser vor dem astronomischen Objekt schiebt und zwischen ihm und den Betrachter steht. Eine Sonnenfinsternis ist ein astronomisches Ereignis, bei dem sich der Mond zwischen Sonne und Erde schiebt und diese komplett oder zum Teil verdeckt. Und bei einer totalen Sonnenfinsternis ist die Sonne komplett vom Mond verdeckt. thumb|Komet|150px *'Kometen:' Kometen sind kleine eisige Körper, die wenn sie nahe genug an der Sonne waren, eine dünne, flockig und temporäre Atmosphäre zeigen und die manchmal auch ein Schwanz oder Schweif besitzen. Dieses Phänomene ist aufgrund der Wirkungen der Sonnenstrahlung und dem Sonnenwind bei Kometen zu beobachten. thumb|150px|Ein Meteor *'Meteore:' Ein Meteorschauer ist ein Himmelsereignis, bei dem viele glühende Meteore zu sehen sind, die man von einem Punkt im Nachthimmel beobachten kann. Diese Meteoren treten mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf parallelen Bahnen in die Erdatmosphäre ein. Die meisten Meteore sind kleiner als Sandkörner, sodass alle zerfallen und nie die Erdoberfläche erreichen. thumb|150px|Planeten in einer Reihe *'Planetenkonjunktionen:' Eine Konjunktion tritt auf, wenn zwei Himmelskörper normalerweise die gleiche Rektaszension oder dieselbe ekliptische Länge besitzen, wenn man sie von der Erde betrachtet. Konjunktionen umfassen zwei Himmelskörper aus dem selben Sonnensystem oder ein Himmelskörper aus dem Sonnensystem und einem entfernten Himmelskörper, wie z.B. ein Stern. Konjunktionen zwischen zwei strahlenden bzw. hellen Himmelskörpern in der Nähe der Ekliptik, wie zwei Planeten, können mit dem bloßen Auge leicht gesehen werden. thumb|150px|Auroren *'Auroren:' Eine Aurora ist ein natürliches Licht im Himmel, die man vor allem in Regionen beobachten kann, die auf hohen Breitengraden liegen. Auroren werden durch geladene Teilchen, Elektronen und Protonen verursacht, die vom Weltall aus gesehen, in die Erdatmosphäre eindringen und eine Ionisierung und Anregung der atmosphärischen Bestandteile verursachen. Elemente thumb|150px *'Elemente:' Die Elemente sind die vier Hauptphänomene der Natur. Die vier Elemente sind von ihrer Existenz her voneinander abhängig und von der Beziehung zwischen Energie und Materie auf dem Planeten. Wegen ihrer ständigen Existenz sind sie die meist genutzte Magiequelle einer Hexe. *'Das Wetter:' Das Wetter entsteht durch die Veränderung von Temperatur und Wind, wodurch Regen, Tornados, Stürme etc. entstehen. Außerdem ist das Klima auch von der Region abhängig. Das Ändern vom Wetter, wenn es auch nur minimal ist, hat extreme chaotische Folgen. Ein Beispiel dafür ist, als Bonnie das Wetter gegen Klaus benutzt, um ihn besiegen zu können. Zitate Diener der Natur : Hauptartikel: Hexen Die Hexen sind bekannt als die Diener der Natur, die die Magie des Planeten oder anderer Sachen channeln können. Trotz der Gaben, die die Hexen der Natur geben, können sie von der Natur bestraft werden, wenn sie das Gleichgewicht durcheinander bringen. Dafür sind dann die Geister der verstorbenen Hexen zuständig, die unter anderem auch die ganzen Regeln aufstellen. *'Esther Mikaelson' war eine Hexe, die sehr schlimm von den Geistern bestraft wurde. Sie störte das Gleichgewicht in dem Moment, wo sie die Vampire erschuf, denn alles muss sterben. Als ihr Sohn als Vampir zum ersten Mal tötete, löste dies das Werwolf-Gen aus, was sie dazu zwang, ihn zu verfluchen, denn so eine Spezies wäre zu mächtig, um zu existieren. In einem Anfall aus Wut tötete er sie dann. Auf der anderen Seite war Esther dann gezwungen zuzusehen, wie die Plage sich durch ihre Kinder auf der Welt verteilte. Über tausend Jahre fühlte sie den Schmerz von jedem, der durch die Hand ihrer Kinder getötet wurde. Als sie zurückkehrte, sagte sie zu Elena, dass sie ihre Familie zwar liebte, aber sie trotzdem eine Abscheulichkeit sind und da sie sie erschaffen habe, dass es dann auch ihre Pflicht sei, sie zu töten. *'Abby Bennett Wilson' war eine weitere Hexe, die bestraft wurde, weil sie das Gleichgewicht der Natur gestört hatte, obwohl sie ihre Familie verlassen hatte. Sie konnte den Ersten der Urvampire, Mikael, besiegen, was sie sehr schwächte, sodass sie ohne ihre Magie auskommen musste. Ohne Magie und ohne Ausweg verließ sie Mystic Falls und ließ Bonnie und ihre Freunde hinter sich. Jahre später sagte sie zu Bonnie, dass sie dachte, dass die Natur sie bestrafen würde, da sie ihre Familie verlassen hatte und ihre Magie nie zurückkam. Die Natur stellte ihre Kräfte wieder her, als sie wieder mit Bonnie verbunden war, während sie versuchten, Esthers Sarg zu öffnen. Ob es die Natur oder die Geister waren, die ihr die Magie wegnahmen, ist umstritten, obwohl sie meinte, dass es die Natur war, weil sie später sagte "The spirits are angry with me. For leaving you. Maybe they didn't want me to have my powers again." '' Als sie glaubte, dass sie Bonnie helfen konnte, kam ihre Magie zurück. *'Bonnie Bennett''' war einst eine loyale Hexe, bis sie anfing, eine viel dunklere Art der Magie zu nutzen, nämlich Expression. Um Elenas Verwandlung zu verhindern, benutzte sie einen Spruch, der ihr erlaubte auf die andere Seite zu kommen. Doch ihre Großmutter Sheila stoppte und warnte sie, dass die Natur sie dafür bestrafen würde, wenn sie weiter solch dunkle Kräfte benutzen würde. Jedoch sprach Bonnie später einen anderen Zauber und ihre Grams wurde darauf bestraft. Loyale Hexen Obwohl einige mit Vampiren in Kontakt waren, hielten sie das Gleichgewicht der Natur. *Ayanna *Emily Bennett *Abby Bennett Wilson *Sheila Bennett *Lucy Bennett *Bree *Esther *Nandi *Aja ehemalig loyale Hexen Diese Hexen sind welche, die das Gleichgewicht der Natur gestört haben. *Gloria *Jonas Martin *Silas *Luka Martin *Greta Martin *Maddox *Valerie LaMarche Trivia *Die Natur hat ein "Willen", denn Beweise zeigen, dass sie in der Lage ist, Vampire zu bestrafen, Hexen ihre Kräfte zu nehmen und sich gegen Spezies zu verteidigen, die ihre Existenz bedroht. *Die Erde, ist eine Welt unter vielen anderen. *Die Natur ist die Quelle der traditionellen Magie, und wird am häufigsten von Hexen kanalisiert. Allerdings hat das Grenzen, was schädlich für die Gesundheit einer hexe sein. Das kann sie auch töten. *Expression, ist nicht "Der Wille der Natur". *Laut Atticus Shane, ist die Natur verantwortlich für das Leben und den Tod auf dem Planeten und die Hexen sind die Architekten. *Nachdem Esther die ersten Vampire schuf, verwendete sie eine Kombination aus dem Mond, ihrem Sohn und Tatia, um den Hybrid-Fluch zu erschaffen. *Um die Gruftvampire zu stoppen und sie in einer Gruft einzusperren, kanalisierte Emily einen Kometen und band den Zauber an ihren Talisman. *Die Natur, ist außerdem mächtiger als jede Hexe, die es gab, wie z.B. Dahlia. Siehe auch en: Nature Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kräfte Kategorie:Schwächen Kategorie:Zauber